Unknown Legacies
by BlueStreaksGreenWave
Summary: The gods swore an oath to claim their children when they turn 13, but they didn't swear to claim their Greek legacies. LJ is thrust into life at Camp Half-Blood without any knowledge of his parents, mythical or mortal. This is the story of his first summer at Camp, and as a member of the mythical world. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing something like this, please go easy on me. I've had the idea for this story for awhile, and haven't come across one like it. I'm not quite sure on the direction I'm going to be taking this. There will be references to other fanfics I have read and really enjoy. Feedback would be super helpful, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO, KC, MCatGoA, or HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Some people don't want to be half-bloods, they think that their lives would be better if they didn't have to deal with the knowledge that Greek gods are still here watching over us. But then again, some Greek half-bloods have no knowledge of the Norse or Egyptian gods. So I guess it's understandable. But me, I was almost relieved to find out I was a demigod. Thirteen years of inexplicable visions, dreams and experiences, all because of the Greek gods.

My story is a little different than most. Demigods go to camp and discover who their godly parent is. They were raised by their mortal parent, and have no knowledge of the godly world. I was raised by neither of my birth parents. I've been a foster kid for ten of the thirteen years I've lived on this planet. I should probably introduce myself. My name is LJ Blackstone-Knowles, I'm a 13 year old demigod and this story starts with me getting expelled.

I currently attend Meriwether College Prep in New York. The school prides itself on being "progressive" and sees us sit in bean bag chairs instead of real seats. I'm not complaining, the school's standards meant I could breeze by without really trying. Which was great because of my dyslexia and ADHD. If we get assigned some math problems, I can finish that in no time at all. Writing a paper, that takes some time. The school is ok, I guess. But the people need some work.

It seems as if the teachers don't even want to be there. Our English teacher told us that our final on Lord of the Flies was going to be us "surviving" in the school's playground for an hour. Can anyone tell me how that tests our knowledge, because I have no idea. That being said, some of the students make the teachers seem like angels.

There's a group of kids who bully anyone and everyone they see as below them. They're lead by a kid named Alex Sloan, who sees himself as the king of Meriwether. So he has them bully the nonathletic, the nerdy, the socially awkward and just about anyone else they want to. I normally stay out of other people's business, but then they started bullying my friend Chuck. Chuck has to walk with a set of crutches due to some birth defect in his legs. Sloan and his goons constantly berate Chuck for this and I never let it slide.

I've created a record that's pretty darn close to a mile long. Sloan has reported me for cursing his goons out whenever they decide to come near Chuck. See, Chuck is the only friend I've made at Meriwether. The other kids see us as the outsiders and the weirdos, and we're okay with that. I've been in the foster system for nearly ten years, I've never not been an outsider. And Chuck seems to take it as a challenge. His parents even called mine to see if they would send me to some summer camp with him.

Principal Bonsai had made it very clear, "If you do anything or say anything offensive to those kids again, you will be expelled." I guess it's good to know that even the progressive have their limits.

Bonsai and I had that conversation back in February and fast forward to the last day of class in June. No confrontations between me and Sloan or his goons. I was going to be coming back next year, "wooo."

We had our English final last, which meant an hour of sitting in the playground before half an hour before the day actually ended. Chuck and I were camped out in the corner of the yard playing War, the easiest card game for us to play with one deck. You may be asking yourself, "Who would interrupt a wonderful game of War"? Well, that distinction falls to none other than Alex Sloan.

"Well look here boys. The cripple and the misfit are playing cards in the corner, like the loners they are," Sloan sneered. I knew he was looking for a reaction from me, but Chuck knew this too.

"At least we have the mental capacity to play cards Sloan. I don't think I've seen any of your buddies come close to passing English or Math. The only thing they're good at is gym, and that's probably because of the steroids they steal from their parents," Chuck retorted. At the beginning of the year, he had been so quiet you had to force him to talk. But he seems to have picked up my smack talk habit. They grow up so fast.

"At least we have parents that give us what we want. Unlike LJ, who had a whore of a mother that didn't even want him after his dad left."

I nearly dropped my cards at that comment. The only people who knew about my birth parents were my foster family. There's no way that Sloan would know that.

"What are you talking about Alex? LJ's parents love him, I've been to their house."

"He didn't tell you? The BKs are his fourth foster family, his birth mother put him into the system after LJ's father passed away. Some people say they weren't even married, which makes LJ a bastard. That definitely makes sense."

I shot up from where I was sitting and stood face to face with Sloan. "Where'd you learn that Sloan? You're not exactly smart enough to figure it out on your own," I growled.

I saw the fear flash across his eyes, before he responded. "I used my dad's access as DA to look you up. See unlike you, my parents love me and let me do whatever I want."

I could barely contain myself as he said that. As soon as he finished, my right arm whipped out and punched him square across the chin.

His head snapped back, but before he could recover I rammed my fist into his stomach. His lackeys stood there in shock as he stood bent over trying to catch his breath.

I leaned down and whispered to him, "If you ever talk about my parents like that again I'll hit you a whole lot harder. I may not know my birth parents, but I will defend the image of them that I have."

I turned around and saw Mr. Bonsai just staring at me.

"My parents are going to kill me." I thought to myself.

**A/N: So here's chapter 1. I know that there wasn't a whole lot that happened in this chapter, but you need context before you can get into the action. Reviews, comments, and criticism of all kinds are welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I probably should have said this in the note to Chapter 1, but I totally forgot. This story takes place 16 years after the end of Heroes of Olympus. So the characters that we know from the Riordan books would be in their early thirties. I don't have a concrete upload schedule setup yet, but I'm going to try to upload once a week, but once I have to go back to college it'll probably become every two weeks or once a month. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson characters, rights belong to Rick Riordan.

Bonsai personally escorted me to his office, where he told me that I had no right to "harm another student, especially one of Mr. Sloan's caliber." I scoffed at that comment and refused to respond, I was still fuming from those comments that Sloan had made about my birth parents. Bonsai didn't even ask for my side of the story, he just told me that I wouldn't be welcomed back next year and that he would be calling my mothers, yes mothers.

I was released from Bonsai's office ten minutes before the final bell rang, but I wasn't planning to wait around in the school any longer than I needed to. My locker was already empty, so I walked out the front door. They already expelled me, what more could they do to me? I usually walk home with Chuck, and the walk to my house wasn't incredibly long. The silence of it all definitely gave me enough time to figure out how to tell my moms that I got expelled again.

My family lives on a fairly quiet street, and I am one of only three kids that live on the street. My moms used to joke that we brought down the average age of the street when we first moved in. I saw Mrs. Parker tending to her garden, while Mr. Parker was undoubtedly at work. I waved at her and continued my quiet walk to my house. The rest of our neighbors were most likely asleep at this point in the day.

I opened the door and it was extremely quiet, no tv or radio on. Which hopefully means I'll survive a little bit longer, but as soon as I close the door I just hear,

"LJ Blackstone-Knowles, GET YOUR SORRY BEHIND IN THE KITCHEN NOW." My heart plummeted, because it was my mom Lou that yelled it.

I was really hoping that my Kayla would be the one that got the call from Principal Bonsai. Lou always wanted my best effort in all parts of life, so every time that I failed or was disobedient was like a slap in the face to her. Kayla on the other hand, wanted me to enjoy my life because "you only get one." I slowly walked into the kitchen and saw both Lou and Kayla standing there talking to each other.

Lou Blackstone-Knowles and Kayla Blackstone-Knowles were my fourth set of foster parents and my only set of adopted parents. They were referred to as the BKs around our neighborhood and we're possibly the most loved, non-famous, couple in New York. Lou, who gives us the Blackstone part of the name, has long dark brown hair that borders black, and deep green eyes. The kind of eyes that seem to read your soul and know your next move before you do. She graduated with a degree in chemistry and works at a chemical plant in Jersey. Kayla, the source of the Knowles in BK, has bright red hair and has been known to dye it green on occasion. She has blue eyes, like really blue eyes. I don't have the right words to describe the shade of blue they are. She's a gold medalist in archery, having participated in the last three games and medaled in all of them.

"Care to explain what happened at school today?" Lou asked once they noticed me standing there.

"Alex Sloan insulted my parents and I may have punched him," I said while looking at the ground.

"LJ, you don't have to punch someone for insulting us. We've heard a lot of things aimed at our relationship."

"He didn't insult you guys, he insulted my birth parents and called my birth mother a whore."

Both Kayla and Lou looked at each other before wrapping me up in a three person hug. "I'm so sorry baby, he had no right to say those things about your mother." Kayla whispered to me while I felt my eyes tear up. Lou and Kayla both understood how I felt about my birth parents because of their own experiences with not knowing one of their parents for a considerable amount of time.

We stood there, hugging each other for at least five minutes before we slowly started to break apart. Lou looked me in the eyes before telling me that, "he had no right to say those things. If it was me, I would've done a lot more than just punch him in the stomach."

"Thanks Lou," I said while wiping my eyes.

"Come on, we're going to go out for dinner and then you need to finish packing since you're going to camp tomorrow."

Dinner was absolutely fantastic, and after sitting there and just enjoying each other's company, we went back to the house. I still had a little bit to pack, but it was still enough to swallow the rest of my evening. Once it was all done, I went back downstairs to get a glass of water when I heard Lou and Kayla talking.

"Another school? This is getting ridiculous Kayla. It's the third one in four years," Lou said while reclining in one of the arm chairs in the den.

"Lou, he has ADHD and mild dyslexia, I'm surprised he lasted till the last day of school. Besides, Percy got kicked out of six schools in six years. LJ really isn't that bad." Kayla always was the more understanding one.

"True, but Percy isn't the best benchmark. LJ could have easily not punched the kid."

"What would you have done when you were his age? I remember when you didn't know who your mom was and threatened to permanently maim anyone who made a snide remark about it."

"That was at camp, not at school in New York."

"He'll be going to camp tomorrow, and his parents will be figured out there. Remember the oath?"

I felt my breathing quicken while I was sitting on the steps. My parents made an oath to let me know at some camp? It made no sense to me, and just hearing that me question why Lou and Kayla had adopted me if there was this oath. After a while, I just went upstairs and stared at my ceiling until I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: So there's chapter 2, still kind of a fluff chapter, but we will see LJ's introduction to the mythical world in the coming chapters.  
That being said, I am in desperate need of names of campers for when LJ gets to camp, so if you would like to send me a message that details a camper (containing name, gender, godly parent, physical description and whatever else you want to include) I would love to read them over and include them in the "at camp" portion of the story. Credit will be given to the people who send in characters once those characters are introduced, do not worry. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay with this chapter. Band camp came and classes started. I hope this chapter can make up for the wait.**

I knew I was asleep, but I wasn't in a normal dream. I hardly ever dream, and it normally isn't in color when I do. I was racing up a hill while carrying a brown haired boy in between myself and an older woman. I felt as though I knew the woman, but I just could not put my finger on it. She seemed to be in her thirties or forties with long brown hair and blue eyes that seemed to change when light flashed.

We ran as hard as we could, but we couldn't rest the hill. The woman turned back to whatever was chasing us and took off in that direction. I felt my dream body scream, but had no idea what I was saying. In a flash of lightning, I finally saw what was behind us, the minotaur. It grabbed the woman and she disappeared in a flash of golden light. And then the dream ended.

I woke up and stared at my ceiling fan for a couple of minutes. I had never had a dream like that before, but it felt as though it was real. It seemed to be a memory, but I knew that it wasn't mine. I didn't know either of the other two people who appeared in the dream, the only thing that I could identify was the Minotaur. That part of the dream didn't make any sense, the Minotaur is a myth.

After trying to figure out the meaning of the dream, I decided to roll onto my side and look at my clock. It was 11:30, Chuck and I were supposed to leave by 10:00. I jumped out of bed and got dressed as quickly as I could. There was a plate of breakfast food ready for me when I got downstairs.

"Good morning sleepyhead. How late did you go to sleep?" Kayla asked while pouring herself what I believe is her third cup of coffee.

"I didn't go to sleep that late, probably just my body catching up from the past few weeks." While the English final was a joke, I actually had real final exams and essays to write.

"You and Lou both. I swear, I could've been screaming bloody murder this morning, and no one would have even noticed." Kayla replied while sipping on her cup.

"To be fair, this is still earlier than when you get up after a day of practice," Lou drawled while wiping her eyes and sitting down at the table across from me.

"Yes, but I have an excuse for being so tired those days." Kayla replied while setting a cup of coffee in front of Lou and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Kayla sat down next to Lou and I was prepared for some conversation about my expected behavior at this camp. I'm pretty sure that I mentioned Lou's desire for me to be the best, and Kayla's relatively lax nature, but I had a feeling that those viewpoints would shift. Lou didn't really care about what I did outside of school as long as I made it home in one piece. Kayla had me try just about every extracurricular I could. I had mentioned that I wanted to try archery one time, and she trained me the way she would her students, very hard. I'm a decent shot, but not a Olympian.

"So LJ, what has Chuck told you about the camp so far?" Kayla asked, which caused Lou to look up from her food and wait for my response.

"Not a whole lot. He said that it's on Long Island, and that his dad used to work for the camp before he retired. I know that you guys used to go there when you were my age." I responded in between forkfuls of eggs.

"That is all true, but there's more that you need to know."

Lou stopped eating and looked at Kayla, "Are you sure that we should tell him about this?"

"It'll make more sense from us than Chiron."

I sat there staring at the two of them, but when I heard Chiron I had to ask a question. "Isn't Chiron the name of the trainer of heroes from Greek myth?"

"Yes, he also happens to be the director of Camp Half-Blood," Kayla told me.

"Half-Blood? Sounds offensive, what time period are we living in?"

"It depends on who says it, but it's also an identifier. Only half-bloods can attend camp, we're also called demigods."

I stopped eating and just looked at them, "We? Demigods? Did both of you hit your heads last night or something?"

Lou looked at Kayla and laughed before turning to me and responded, "No, we're being serious LJ. Haven't you ever seen something out of the blue, something that couldn't be explained and when you asked someone else about it that looked at you like you were crazy? Or have you had a dream that turned out to be almost prophetic, or seemed so real you had to think about whether or not it was actually a dream?"

"Well I had a dream last night that fits the bill, and I guess I've seen some things, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does LJ. Demigods, especially older ones, attract monsters, which can't be seen by most people without godly blood in their bodies. My mother was very thorough when she created the Mist."

"I'm sorry, your mother created mist? Isn't that a natural phenomenon? And if we're all demigods, why don't monsters attack us at home?"

"No, she didn't create mist. She created the Mist, it serves as the veil between the mythical and mortal worlds. That way mortals aren't totally freaked out if they see a demigod fighting a monster. Monsters don't attack us here because I know a couple spells that suppress the scent of demigods."

"So who is your mother then?"

"My mom is Hecate, goddess of magic. Kayla's father is Apollo, the god of archery and music."

I turned to Kayla. "Is that why you're so good at archery? And isn't it kind of cheating if your dad is a god?"

Kayla laughed and booped my nose, "My father definitely helped with my archery skills, but I also worked very hard to get where I am. And no it's not cheating, especially if no one can prove it. Our godly heritage can't be seen in our DNA, it's just kind of there. It's also the reason most of us are dyslexic and ADHD, but that's a conversation Chiron will have to have with you."

"If one of my parents is a god, is that why they didn't want me?"

"Maybe, but there has to be other reasons. Your godly parent has to claim you at camp, which should help you learn more about your family. But remember, Lou and I love you like you were our own blood."

I just kind of sat there and tried to process everything that was just said. After a little bit, Lou and Kayla moved to the seats next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"We know it's a lot LJ, but we figured it would be easier to understand coming from us and not somebody else." Kayla told me.

I nodded and pulled them both tighter. We eventually broke from the hug and Lou told me, "Go get your bags, Chuck and his dad should be here in a few to bring you to camp."

**A/N: So there's chapter 3. If you guys are enjoying the story, please let me know. I want to continue writing this, but I need an audience for that to happen. Also, I have no idea when the next updates will come. I'm going to try and update as much as I can, but I can't promise anything. Once again, if you have any demigod OCs that you would like to see in the coming chapters, please let me know. I'm drawing a blank. Till next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the delay, my classes are kind of kicking my butt right now. This is the longest chapter of the story so far, I really hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you to the people who have favorited, followed, or reviewed the story so far. It really means a lot to see that people are enjoying it.**

**I do not own any PJ characters, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

The ride to camp was awkward to say the least. Chuck and I were in the back row of his dad's car, a yellow Ford Pinto. I personally don't have anything against driving old cars, but I didn't think bringing two 13 year olds to a camp while driving a car model that has a history of exploding is a good idea. Chuck's dad on the other hand, didn't really care.

Chuck's dad is a real character. He has a first name, but I don't know it because everyone just calls him "Coach." He was even the P.E. teacher at one of my old schools. He ran us ragged in class, and always seemed to push me to my limits. I'm not complaining though, just having someone pushing me in school was really nice.

"So LJ you excited for camp?" Coach asked as we took the exit that I assumed took us to camp.

"I guess, but I'm not quite sure what to expect." I didn't want to let slip everything that Lou and Kayla had told me, just in case Chuck didn't know about his godly heritage.

"There's nothing to worry about, and if any of those cupcakes give you grief, I'll sort them out for ya."

"Dad, please don't threaten to harm campers. You know what the Council said about that." Chuck told his dad.

I didn't know what council Chuck was talking about. As far as I knew, the school Coach Hedge worked at didn't care what he did during the summer.

As if on cue, smoke started billowing out from underneath the hood of the Hedge's Pinto.

"Why now? Why couldn't it have broken down once we reached camp?" Coach Hedge practically screamed while pulling off onto the side of the road.

"Chuck and LJ, grab your bags from the trunk. I'm not sure how long it'll take me to fix this. Chuck, you remember the way to camp from here right?"

"Of course I do dad, we'll be fine."

Chuck and I grabbed our bags from the trunk and started walking to camp while Chuck's dad was busy yelling at the engine.

"So Chuck, how long have you been coming to camp?" I asked him to try and remove the silence between us.

"Practically my whole life. My dad used to work here back in the day, and he wanted to come back here for me."

"What did your dad do for the camp?" Neither of my adopted parents work at the camp, so I was wondering what made Chuck's dad special.

"He escorted half-bloods… Oh no. I wasn't supposed to tell you about that yet. Oh gods, Mr. D is going to be angry."

"Chuck, Lou and Kayla already told me about camp. Not saying I believe it all, but I know what a half-blood is."

"Well LJ, it's all true." At that point, a howl ripped through the air and I saw all the color drain out of Chuck's face.

"LJ, we're almost to camp hurry."

We both started hustling towards a lone pine tree on a hill. I had flashbacks to the dream I had last night and grabbed my head in pain.

"LJ come on, we need to go." I could feel Chuck grabbing me by the arm, but I felt as though I was reliving my dream.

I turned back and saw a pure black dog with red eyes running after us. Chuck's foot got caught on a root and he face planted into the dirt.

"Help!" I was hoping we were close enough to camp for someone to hear me.

The demon dog stopped ten feet from us, and started walking towards us slowly. It wasn't much bigger than a normal German Shepherd, but I seriously doubted that it was as playful as one.

As soon as I thought it would pounce, I heard a loud "WOOF" and saw an even bigger demon dog jump out of a shadow and land on the smaller one. The shepherd sized one exploded into a shower of Golden dust, while the big one stared at me, almost as if it expected something. After a short stare down, it barked, wagged its tail and jumped into another shadow.

"Chuck, are you ok?" I heard from up the hill, and when I turned around I thought I was going to faint. It was a centaur, like the ones from the myths. He had relatively short brown hair, and a beard that I would've seen on some of the people Lou worked with. He was accompanied by a few people that I thought were my age, carrying swords and bows and arrows.

Having the way with words that I do, I obviously said,

"That brings a whole new meaning to having a real horse's ass."

The centaur raised his eyebrows at me, and Chuck told me, "Dude, that's the activities director of the camp, be respectful."

It took a second to click in my head, but I figured it out eventually. "So you're Chiron then?"

He looked at me and replied, "Yes I am. Very few campers put it together that quickly. What's your name?"

"My name is LJ, and is there somewhere I can use the restroom. I've needed to take a leak for the past four exits."

Chiron lifted his head to the sky and laughed. "Of course there is, we're not animals. Come, I'll take you to the Big House where we can talk more."

He and his posse began to walk away, and I grabbed my bag and hurried to make sure I wasn't walking directly behind him. I had been to farms and knew that standing right behind a horse was not something that you wanted to do. We walked past a large amphitheater with what looked to be a giant fire pit at the center, and a volleyball court. The people playing volleyball stopped to look at our ragtag group as we passed, I guess Chiron didn't escort people to the Big House that often.

We came up to a four story, blue building, that looked like a big house. I guess they're not great in the naming department here.

Chiron stopped near the steps leading up the porch and turned to face the rest of us.

"Liam, take the rest of your patrol back to the forge and return the armor to the Hephaestus campers, they'll know if anything is missing."

A taller blonde kid, who I guess is named Liam, gave Chiron a smirk and told him, "We'll return it, but not necessarily today." The second half of the sentence was said at barely a whisper, but I'm pretty sure that Chiron heard it.

"LJ and Chuck, please follow me inside," and with that we went up the stairs into the Big House.

"So LJ, how did you know who I was when you arrived? Me being in my true hybrid form tends to shock some of the new campers." Chiron asked once I sat down after using the restroom.

"My mothers gave me a really quick crash course in the whole mythical world stuff before I left for camp."

"Mothers? If you don't mind me asking, who are your mothers?"

" Lou and Kayla Blackstone-Knowles." I said, already knowing where this train of thought was going to end up.

"Ahh, so you're a legacy of Hecate and Apollo then."

"Not quite. Lou and Kayla adopted me about eight years ago, I have no idea who my biological parents are."

"I see, I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It happens. I've gotten used to it at this point."

"Whatever the case, your godly parent should claim you soon. I would imagine that it will happen at dinner or the campfire tonight. In the meantime, you can leave your bags here and Chuck can lead you on a tour of camp."

"Thanks Chiron."

The tour was boring to say the least. There was nothing to write home about, and we avoided the groups of people that seemed to be watching my every move.

"Ignore them, they're just waiting for your sign to pop up," Chuck told me as we made our way to the dining pavilion.

"What exactly does that mean, my sign?"

"The gods made a promise to claim their children by the time they turn 13, but most don't actually do the claiming until they arrive at camp following they turn 13. We wouldn't want people without training to just be thrust into the mythical world before they get to blow out their birthday candles."

"Makes sense, but what exactly is a sign?"

"It can come in a bunch of different forms. Most gods just have a hologram appear over the camper's head in the shape of their sacred animal or symbol of power. For instance, Hephaestus camper has a flaming hammer appear over their head, while a Hermes camper has a caduceus appear. Some gods are a bit more involved though, Aphrodite's children receive her blessing and have their clothes switched with the most expensive name brands you can imagine."

"Mugged by your own mother, definitely not the worst thing I've heard of."

We made it to the dining pavilion just as Chiron trotted over to us.

"Any sign yet?" He asked once he stopped.

"None yet sir," Chuck replied.

"Not a problem, most gods tend to go a bit overboard and put on a show at the campfire. You two will be eating dinner at the staff table tonight," Chiron said as what I assume is the meal horn sounded.

We made our way to our table as close to two hundred kids came in and sat down at the other tables. More than a couple of them gave me questioning glances as they sat down, but I really didn't care.

"Campers, welcome to the start of the summer term. We are so glad that you all could join us. As most of you have already heard by this now, Mr. D is currently trying to appeal his punishment on Olympus. The outcome of his appeal will not be decided for at least three weeks, after which we may or may not see him. In other news, we have our first new camper, LJ Blackstone-Knowles. He has not been claimed yet, but here he is."

At that point I gave a halfhearted wave to the crowd and let Chiron finish.

"Now to the part I know you all care about, it is time for dinner."

~~~Time Skip to end of campfire~~~~~~~

"Liam please stay behind, the rest of your cabin should go back and prepare for bed." Chiron said as the first embers of the fire started to flicker out.

The tall blonde kid from earlier came up to Chiron and I, and asked "What's up?"

"For the first time in nearly 17 years, an unclaimed demigod will need to stay in Cabin 11. Treat him like family, and do not steal anything from him."

"Right. Since my dad is the god of travelers, Cabin 11 was the home of all the unclaimed demigods back in the day. Do you mind if I let the rest of the cabin know and then come back for LJ?"

"Go right ahead, I wanted to talk to LJ before you both left anyway."

And with that Liam jogged out of the amphitheater, leaving Chiron and I alone.

"LJ, for the time being you will be staying in Cabin 11. Since Hermes is the god of travelers, any unclaimed demigods stay there during their time at camp."

"I thought you said that I was going to be claimed by my parent tonight?"

"I truly believed that you would be. They swore an oath to claim their children, and they will, but apparently tonight is not the time."

"Great. Being ignored by my family is nothing new for me, now it's just some immortal jerk doing it instead of a foster family."

I didn't wait for a response. I walked out of the amphitheater, grabbed my bags from the Big House, and made my way to Cabin 11. The campers staying there welcomed me with open arms and pointed me to a bed in the corner. With that, I fell asleep.

**AN: I hope this was worth the wait. I don't want to say anything about my upload plan, but the next chapter will hopefully not take as long as this one. As always, reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. If you want to submit an OC to be mentioned in the story, let me know. I only need a name, appearance and godly parent. I hope to see you guys continue reading this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So this took longer than I thought. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Long story short, I didn't get claimed like Chiron and everyone else thought I would. I've been at camp for a week, and have seen almost twenty campers come in and get holograms over their head, while I'm stuck in Cabin 11. I'm not complaining, the Hermes kids are some of my favorite people in the camp, but I'd rather not have to deal with locking my stuff up everyday to prevent them from stealing it. Liam Rosier is the head of the Hermes Cabin, and he's been working on getting me up to speed with everything else that happens in the camp.

"So, how has your first week at camp been LJ?" Liam asked as we were leaving the sword fighting arena.

"Good I guess. Ancient Greek has been a breeze, sword fighting is fun, and for some reason canoeing is going better for me than others." I replied, having just replaced my sword on the rack.

"Does that sword fit your hand better than the last one?"

"Yes, but it still doesn't feel right." Part of sword fighting is having a sword that works for the fighter. I've used some swords that have too big a grip, too much weight in the blade, too little weight in the blade. So finding one that's comfortable in my hand has been impossible so far.

"If you still don't have a sword to your liking after Capture the Flag, let me know and I'll talk to the Hephaestus Counselor. We'll get you a sword. The rest of the day is yours, see you at dinner."

After that, Liam and I walked our separate ways. He was heading back to Cabin 11, and I was just going to walk. While staying in Cabin 11 has been great, it just doesn't seem like home to me. Cabins 7 and 20 feel familiar and friendly, but I think that is just because they're the cabins of Lou and Kayla's parents.

After walking for a little bit, I ended up at the fire circle in the dining pavilion. I saw a young girl with brown hair stoking the fire, but something didn't feel right. Maybe it was because she was stoking the fire with her bare hands, or maybe because of the sense of calm that seemed to exist in the presence. Something in my head told me that this little girl wasn't who she appeared to be.

I sat down next to her, and said "Isn't it a little dangerous to be touching the coals with your bare hands?"

She turned to me and I saw fire where her eyes would be, but it didn't scare me. No it seemed to calm and relax me, I felt like I was at home with Lou and Kayla about to eat dinner.

"Foolish, yes, but dangerous? That depends on what you wish to do with the fire. A hearth is home to a family, but can burn those who wish to upend the family. Flames from my hearth can both harm and heal," she said as she continued to stoke the flames.

"Hearth and family huh? So that means you're either the goddess Hestia, or someone really obsessed with her."

"I'm impressed that you were able to guess that so quickly. Yes, I am Hestia." She said with mirth in her eyes.

"Why are you down here at, instead of on Mt. Olympus?" Blunt? Yes, but I'm an intuitive guy. I tend to ask the questions and deal with the repercussions later.

"I find that there is almost always a strong feeling of family here at camp, but not always on Olympus. I enjoy seeing my family's children living together and enjoying it. How are you enjoying it?"

I thought that lying to a goddess was probably a bad idea, so I just spoke the truth.

"It's a lot. I thought that by coming here I'd learn who one of my parents was, but I've been here a week and haven't been claimed. The gods are supposed to claim their children, yet here I am."

Hestia didn't reply right away. Instead she turned and looked at me, and after a couple seconds she replied, "Yes, the gods are to claim their children. Though that you are not. You are a legacy, and they did not swear to claim those. I guess I should point that out at the next council meeting."

I just sat there in shock and the meaning of her words rolled over me. After a stretch of time, I worked up the courage to ask, "Do you know who my godly ancestors are then?"

"I am the goddess of family, of course I know. I cannot tell you though. You must find that out yourself, and I am afraid that it may require great hardship on your part. Do not be afraid to pray to Apollo and Hecate for guidance though. Even though they are not your grandparents, they love you as they would any other child of their children."

She disappeared into a vortex of flames, and left me there thinking about what she said. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't able to think that long since the nymphs came to start setting up for dinner. I made my way over to table 11 and sat down. At some point, Liam sat down next to me and we were served. I ended up burning an offering to both Apollo and Hecate, because I needed to figure out what Hestia meant.

"Hey LJ, are you ready for Capture the Flag tomorrow?" Liam asked, taking me out of my daze.

**AN: Thank you guys for reading this chapter, I realize it probably got updated a lot later than you would have liked, and I'm sorry for that. I'm hoping that I can write more due to quarantine, and I really want to provide the people who read this with consistent updates. As always Reviews and PMs are appreciated. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
